


Вселенная запомнит нас!

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, Кавайная акулка (Kawaii_sharky)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B0
Summary: В свете лампы казалось, что напарник горит, таким огненным был цвет его безупречно уложенных волос. Впрочем, не только волосы были в абсолютном порядке: новичок редко снимал пиджак, вечно был застёгнут на все пуговицы, узел галстука был идеальным равнобедренным треугольником…





	Вселенная запомнит нас!

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: все задействованные и упомянутые персонажи — совершеннолетние. Действие развивается одновременно в двух мирах.

Раст спихнул документацию на напарника и вышел на свежий воздух, закуривая. Ехать домой не хотелось, но дел сегодня больше не было, а рыжий мальчишка повиновался по первому слову и разве что в рот ему не глядел. Вот пусть и поработает, раз такой отзывчивый. Его ждёт неплохое будущее в участке Шугар-Лэнда, остальные шиложопые юнцы сливались после месяцев двух бумажной возни. Да, усидчивости не хватало и самому Расту, но разве не поэтому ему достался новичок, самыми популярными фразами которого были: «Да, Растин» и «Конечно, Раст»? Отдавало чем-то военным.

Подул прохладный ветерок, и по коже Раста побежали мурашки, волоски на руках встали дыбом. Он опустил закатанные рукава рубашки, зажав дотлевающую сигарету в зубах, и понял, что забыл пиджак на спинке своего стула. Пришлось вернуться. Встав в дверном проёме, он пару секунд любовался старательно склонённой над рапортом головой. В свете лампы казалось, что напарник горит, таким огненным был цвет его безупречно уложенных волос. Впрочем, не только волосы были в абсолютном порядке: новичок редко снимал пиджак, вечно был застёгнут на все пуговицы, узел галстука был идеальным равнобедренным треугольником; в общем, парень явно выделялся из толпы раздолбаев, что заставляло почти весь отдел ему симпатизировать. Хотя язвительные языки, которые встречались в любом коллективе, уже дали ему кличку Канцелярская Крыса. 

— О, Раст, ты ещё не ушёл? — стоило шагнуть, как он обернулся.

— Пиджак забыл. До завтра, Мит.

— Увидимся.

Странное дело, даже поправлять не стал, а ведь от всех требует звать по фамилии. Не без причины, однако, имечко ведь то ещё. Французские корни… Раст щелчком отправил сигарету на асфальт, растёр её каблуком, сел в машину и уехал.

— Лейтенант Коул.

— Лейтенант Митака, — Раст кивнул ему, проходя к своему рабочему месту.

Разработка операции «Айер-Зерс» лежала на их плечах целиком и полностью, и подвести командование было нельзя. Караван с зерсиумом должен был быть захвачен, иначе проект «Неназываемый» был обречён на провал. Об этом проекте среди офицеров уже давно ходили слухи, но если их слышало старшее командование, сплетников ждали штрафные санкции всех мастей. Раст техником не был и с инженерным отделом контактировал только в одном случае: у них заканчивались ресурсы и составлялся запрос на тот или иной расходный материал. Разговорчики же своих подчинённых Раст пресекал бы на корню, будь они хоть на грамм в курсе дела. Однако его отряд был временно передан Дитту, чтобы дать командиру применить таланты стратега.

Раст вздохнул. Полевые операции привлекали его куда больше, чем сидение в заднице Галактики. Однако приказы оспаривать — всё равно что головой в броню Фазмы биться: энергозатратно, а толку — чуть. На повестке дня сегодня стоял вопрос засады. Митака считал, что замаскированные корабли отобразятся на новейших сверхчувствительных республиканских радарах, Раст же был уверен, что никто вообще не будет следить за радарами, потому что никто не ожидает встретить подготовленный и хорошо вооружённый флот противника внутри Внешнего Кольца.

— Вы уповаете на удачу, Коул! — отчаянно зашипел Митака, когда Раст отказался от идеи дополнительного корабля поддержки.

— Это не удача, а логический расчёт, — парировал Раст.

От удара кулаком по столу голографическая карта над ним завибрировала. Раст не впечатлился и только отхлебнул кафа из любимой кружки с отколотой ручкой. Митаку передёргивало от одного взгляда на неё, а Расту весьма импонировала эта неидеальность. Как на контрасте с…

Внезапно в сапог ткнулась мышь-дроид, после чего подключилась к общему терминалу. Если до этого Митака просто негодовал, то теперь, дойдя до точки кипения, чуть не хлопнулся в обморок. Все нормальные люди давно уже использовали комлинки и голокоммуникаторы, а Раст, по общему мнению, просто решил выпендриться. Отчасти, так оно и было, но сложно удержаться, когда располагаешься на старой базе с неплохим запасом мышек, не выработавших энергоресурс. Почти никто игру Раста не поддерживал, вызывая его по голокомму, но были и те, кто относился к маленькому дроиду с симпатией. Порой с гораздо большей, чем к его хозяину.

— Отлучусь. Срочный вызов.

Вот и в высшем командовании был человек, крайне снисходительный к придури отдельно взятого лейтенанта.

Раст быстро прошагал несколько коридоров, кивнув на ходу отрядам штурмовиков и отдав честь их капитану, и лишь в лифте позволил себе перевести дух. Зачем он понадобился высоким чинам? Зато можно лишний раз посмотреть на генерала, такого изящного и строгого, идеал офицера.

Раст подошёл к двери кабинета и доложился. Дверь открылась, но он успел увидеть только спину в чёрном мундире и рыжий затылок.

Раст проснулся и долго смотрел в потолок. Сон был до того реалистичный, что хотелось привычным жестом позвать дроида с датападом и просмотреть задания на сегодня. Но непонятные слова утекали сквозь пальцы, и через несколько минут Раст сидел на кровати в тишине глубокой ночи и ловил себя на том, как сжимает и разжимает кулак, пытаясь слепить из воздуха нечто вещественное. Старый будильник показывал полчетвёртого утра.

В участок он приехал самым первым. Вслед появился напарничек.

— Доброе утро, Раст.

— Утро, Мит.

Он нахмурил рыжие бровки и поправил:

— Хакс.

— Вчера тебе было всё равно.

Он слегка растерялся и отвёл взгляд. Раст усмехнулся.

— Вчера здесь уже никого не было, — буркнул напарник, падая на соседний стул. — Что сегодня, поедем допросим этого, — он коснулся листка бумаги, — Циммера?

— Да, он должен был протрезветь.

Хакс внимательно посмотрел на Раста, тот ответил не менее колким взглядом.

— Думаешь о том же, о чём и я? — осторожно спросил напарник.

Циммера разговорила таблетка аспирина и бутылка минералки. Сдал клиентов, сдал подельника, был готов лично показать все заначки в своём доме. Конечно, после облегчения головной боли отвечать на вопросы он стал всё более неохотно, но и вопросы остались несущественные. В поиске тайников с веществами Расту не было равных.

Машину вёл Хакс, и у Раста было время поразмышлять.

— Знаешь, как могут прозвать наш дуэт?

Хакс наградил его заинтригованно приподнятой бровью.

— Лис и пёс, — псом-то уже пару раз называли Раста свои же, так что основания для предположения были.

Хакс согласился, частично.

— Скорее, крыс и пёс.

— Не собираюсь же я тебя душить, — после этой реплики лицо напарника окаменело.

Раст фыркнул.

— Ну, только если рапортами. Просто твою ответственность так и хочется эксплуатировать, Мит.

— Сочту за комплимент.

— Пойдём, выпьем пива, пятница же.

— А рапорт за меня кто наколдует?

— Крыске подсунь, у него их много, он и не заметит.

Раст вышел из-за шкафчика в раздевалке и оказался прямо за спиной болтуна.

— Не зови его так.

И вот вечером пятницы они остались вдвоём, Раст отнял отчёт и доделал его сам, пока Мит заваривал ему кофе в рабочей кружке без ручки. Раст подумал, не пригласить ли его выпить, но напарник не употреблял алкоголь, а «на чашку кофе» звучало как-то неправильно. Хотя Раст бы пригласил в любом смысле. Но если Мит увидит в этом проблему, то уйти придётся уже Расту.

За них всё решил дождь. Гром раздался в тот момент, когда Раст поставил точку. Кружка соскользнула со стола, сдвинутая локтем, но Мит подхватил её в воздухе.

— Будешь пережидать? — Раст кивнул на окно, в которое звонко ударили капли.

— Придётся, наверное. Плаща-то нет.

Мит приезжал на работу на байке, что позволяло проскочить любые пробки. Однако погода подставляла ему те ещё палки в колёса.

— Подвезу.

Прохладная бледная ладонь легла на его руку на светофоре так осторожно, что Раст заметил лишь её исчезновение при переключении передачи. Его сразу отвлекла какая-то шушера, пытавшаяся проскочить побыстрее, и Раст не успел поймать хаксов взгляд. Но этот жест не забыл.

Лейтенанта Коула разбудило ощущение пустой постели. Обычная полуторная койка показалась слишком просторной для одного. И слишком холодной. Раст поёжился и решил нарушить все свои принципы. Когда он налил себе виски, прозвонил будильник на подъём.

— Как там говорила та тви'лечка? «С утра выпил — весь день свободен», кажется, — задумчиво произнёс Раст и запер стакан вместе с бутылкой.

Сдать новый план операции следовало сегодня. Митака, категорически не согласный с тем, что получилось, наотрез отказался присутствовать при представлении «этого позорного провала», так что Раст отправился к генералу один, если не считать верной «мышки» по кличке Марти. Там их уже ожидали.

— …благодарю, капитан, — дверь была открыта, и Раст издалека заметил, каким хрупким казался Хакс на фоне горы хрома, которой была Фазма.

Она не покинула кабинет, и Расту пришлось очень сильно постараться не коситься на неё во время доклада.

— Где лейтенант Митака? — осведомился генерал, не отрываясь от схемы.

— Ему нездоровится, — немедленно ответил Раст. — Мы работали полночи, он переутомился.

— Пусть посетит медотсек. Так вы считаете, что внезапный налёт из-под маскировки будет успешен?

— И менее затратен, чем скачок через гипер.

Фазма сложила руки на груди, лязгом брони напомнив о себе.

— Склонна согласиться. Конечно, риск есть, но риск остаётся всегда, а я верю в нашу технику и в своих пилотов.

Генерал Хакс нахмурился, о чём-то подумал, потом кивнул.

— Хорошо. Займитесь подготовкой, капитан.

Раст заметил, насколько тот бледен, какая густая синева залегла под его глазами. Какие трогательные веснушки усеивали его щёки. Фазма вышла, а Раст неожиданно для себя предложил принести Хаксу кафа.

— Сделайте себе тоже чашку, — напутствовал генерал, устало опускаясь в кресло и потирая лоб.

Раст вернулся с двумя порциями кафа и застал Хакса дремлющим. Попытки позвать его ни к чему не привели, поэтому Раст тихо поставил чашку на стол и собрался выйти, но зацепился взглядом за расслабленное молодое лицо. Пара прядей выбилась из аккуратной причёски и упала Хаксу на глаза. Раст позвал его ещё раз, шёпотом, затем осторожно поправил ему чёлку, пригасил свет и вышел, грея ладони о свою кружку. Отхлебнув кафа за закрытой дверью, он неожиданно подумал, что стоило бы поцеловать Хакса, и подавился. Остервенело пытаясь вдохнуть, Раст согнулся пополам…

И проснулся, терзаемый кашлем, в своей собственной постели за пять минут до будильника. Пришлось вставать. Во рту оставался привкус кофе, на руке горело вчерашнее прикосновение. Давно забытое чувство тоски от одиночества накатило и схлынуло, но странное ощущение уюта при мысли о работе с Хаксом осталось.

Они вышли на дилера и сейчас собрались нанести ему визит. Дорога предстояла унылая, но говорить Раст опасался: казалось, даже взгляд выдал бы его с головой. Единожды покосившись на напарника, Раст не сумел бы перестать рассматривать его светлые ресницы, сосредоточенно нахмуренные брови, плотно сжатые губы, напряжённые плечи.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Хакс. — У меня рукав испачкан?

— Нет, — слегка улыбнулся Раст. — Ты не видишь, куда я смотрю. Ты поймёшь.

Хакс съехал на обочину и с выражением высочайшей степени терпения повернулся к Расту. Сквозь эту маску пробилось удивление и недоверчивая улыбка.

— Ты смотришь на меня.

— Вы смотрите на меня, лейтенант Коул.

Раст кивнул.

— Это у Вас развлечение такое?

Раст пожал плечами:

— Вам не нравится, генерал? Кафа мы с Вами так и не попили.

Генерал Хакс попытался скрыть удивление, оперся поясницей о стол и выжидающе уставился на Раста.

— В каком бы смысле Вы это тогда ни предлагали, — закончил Раст, не отводя глаз.

Попытка сохранить самообладание выразилась в очень строгом, почти жалобном: «У меня. Сегодня в шесть». И в шесть вечера Хакс уже вжимал Раста в дверь своих апартаментов. Раст стянул с него китель и растрепал его волосы, как только ему позволили.

— Генерал, Вы не слишком торопитесь? — и коснулся его шеи губами, не давая ответить.

Хакс зажмурился, громко вздохнул и шепнул:

— Армитаж… Зовите меня по имени, лейтенант Коул.

И ловко вывернулся из чёрной рубашки, стаскивая униформу с Раста и опускаясь на колени. Пришлось вздёрнуть его на ноги и крепко схватить за подбородок, глядя в мучительно краснеющее лицо.

— Армитаж, — на вкус имя было с остринкой, — разве ты на это рассчитывал, зовя меня сюда?

От нового поцелуя за ухом Хакс ломко простонал, а руки Раста уже гладили его спину, ощупывая лопатки, позвоночник и рёбра, почти рвущие кожу на каждом вздохе. Хакс и Раст были одного роста, поэтому, кусая Армитажа в шею, Раст мог запустить ладони под пояс его брюк.

— На самом деле, да, лейтенант, — он сохранял слабое подобие предыдущего самообладания. — Но смазка под подушкой.

Генеральская койка была в два раза шире растовой, распластать на ней Хакса и стянуть с него брюки — дело техники, а почувствовать короткие ногти на коже головы оказалось очень приятно. А смазка действительно нашлась на указанном месте, и Раст уставил метками Хаксу все бёдра в тех самых трогательных веснушках. И хоть профессионалом минета Раст себя не считал, сорванный стонами голос Армитажа весьма льстил самолюбию.

Войдя в его узкую задницу, Раст потянулся поцеловать искусанные губы.

Просыпаться от оргазма неожиданно не так приятно, как представлялось. Раст с разочарованием бросил в стирку постельное бельё и ударил себя по щеке. Тот торопливый минет в машине наверняка ничего не значил. Мит, конечно, уже жалел, что решился на эксперимент.

Тем неожиданнее была украдкой брошенная радостная улыбка при встрече. Прогулка пешком за ланчем обернулась совершенно нехарактерным для Раста подростковым порывом: он затащил Мита за угол и поцеловал. Неловко, задевая его нос своим и сжимая его плечи. Отчаянно, как-то странно счастливо. И страннее всего было получить ответ, почувствовать чужую руку на своей шее, а пальцы другой — в своих волосах.

На ланч они ели сэндвичи, откусывая их на ходу, запивая газировкой и смеясь над историей про какую-то знакомую из детства Мита. Имя Фазма звучало так нереалистично. Раст припомнить со своей стороны ничего подобного не смог, зато начал рассказывать про пьяную выходку своего предыдущего напарника.

— Он мне до сих пор в глаза смотреть боится.

У Мита смех как шёлковая проволока, и Раст нашёл его очаровательным даже тогда, когда газировка чуть не пошла у напарника носом. Раст надеялся лишь, что в его собственном смехе не слышалось то облегчение, которое он на самом деле испытывал от Мита — рядом.

— Крыска умеет смеяться.

— Это истерическое, с нашим-то Растом.

Раст посмотрел на черновик, где хотел расписать ручку, и увидел прямой нос, невыразительные брови, острый взгляд и соблазнительную чуть выпяченную нижнюю губу. Шарик в ручке порой не крутился, оставляя пунктирную незавершённость линий, но полупрофиль получился чертовски узнаваемым.

— Здорово получилось, — в участке лицо Мита ничего не выражало, но голос был тёплым. Раст нервным, дёрганым жестом сунул набросок уголком ему под ладонь.

— Благодарю, — ровно проговорил Мит и сунул листочек в карман. — Подвезёшь сегодня? Или мне тебя прокатить?

Раст улыбнулся уголком рта и согласился на последнее.

От скорости захватывало дух, ветер яростно трепал и рвал волосы, а талия Мита казалась оплотом надёжности в воющем и стремительно несущемся мире.

Вот только легковушка метнулась на встречную слишком неожиданно.

Лейтенант Коул проснулся в холодном поту и резко сел на постели. Генерал Хакс сонно пробормотал что-то под боком.

— Арми… таж, — хриплым шёпотом выдавил Раст.

Тот лишь плотнее сомкнул светло-рыжие ресницы. Такой настоящий. Такой невообразимо нужный.

На спине Армитажа расплывался уродливый желтеющий синяк. Верховный Лидер Сноук не жалел подчинённых и растил себе достойного преемника. Ситхский мальчишка в маске уже попортил много нервов и Фазме, и офицерам, и никто не мог с ним совладать. У Раста зубы скрипели при мысли, что какая-то полумифическая «сила» давала право без причины калечить людей, и освобождения не было. А ведь после обработки Сноуком этот неадекват займёт какой-нибудь пост и с ним окончательно придётся считаться.

— Раст, до утра два часа, — внезапное обращение заставило вздрогнуть. — Что случилось?

— Прости. Засыпай, — Раст лёг обратно и притянул Армитажа к себе, накидывая на него сползшее одеяло. — Мне приснилось, что мы погибли.

Неожиданно признавшись, Раст ощутил острую потребность в поддержке. Казалось, отвернись сейчас Армитаж, и сердце разорвётся.

— Эй, всё в порядке. Я рядом, я жив. Мы оба живы.

Раст взял его за руку, погладил пальцы, поднёс и прижал к губам. Армитаж улыбнулся.

— Засыпай. Я тебе помогу.

Он начал мягко массировать Расту голову, и тот почувствовал, как бешеный ритм сердца замедляется. Но, видимо, движение, которым он коснулся своей шеи, выглядело болезненно.

— Всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Армитаж.

Молчаливый кивок его не устроил.

— Лейтенант Коул, отвечайте на вопрос.

Раст устало вздохнул, признался, что замерял пульс, и принялся рассказывать сюжет преследовавших его снов. Он вывалил всё, все подробности. Он рассказал, как Миту шёл галстук и как боязнь всеобщего осуждения висела над ними.

— Хуже, чем сейчас. Армитаж, если здесь мы можем отделаться выговором, там — увольнение, переезд и молитвы о том, чтобы слухи никогда не стали достоянием общественности.

Армитаж не перебивал, внимательно слушая и кивая. Когда Раст выговорился и взглянул ему в глаза, там не было и тени сна. Раста замучили угрызения совести.

— Мешаю тебе спать.

Светлая улыбка не смогла изгнать с лица Армитажа тёмных пятен под глазами, но он успокаивающе поцеловал Раста в висок и произнёс:

— На том свете отосплюсь.

Раст не был уверен, что уснул, обрывочные ощущения гладящих его пальцев и губ, прижимающихся к шее, оставались на периферии сознания, и вроде сам он хватал Армитажа за руки, целовал бледные запястья, тонкие старые шрамы от кошачьих когтей.

— Мы проспали, — утвердил Армитаж, едва открыв глаза.

Раст согласно кивнул, скидывая одеяло и садясь. Засос над ключицей Армитажа заставил его чуть ухмыльнуться.

— Сегодня выходной. Как-то так вышло, что у нас они совпадают. — Армитаж облегчённо хихикнул и схватил Раста за руку, прикрыв глаза.— Тогда падай, дроид сварит каф.

Раст сделал глоток и вдруг подавился, заходясь кашлем, до ужаса похожим на кашель курильщика. Ничего не произошло, Армитаж легко стукнул его по спине, и першение исчезло.

— Спасибо.

Армитаж улыбнулся хитрее явинского лиса.

— Пойдём, понарушаем устав ещё немного?

Пояснение не добавило ничего к немому вопросу.

— Это сюрприз.

Они выпили каф, оделись и оказались в небольшом ангаре, где стоял один-единственный истребитель.

— Экспериментальная модель, — гордо произнёс Армитаж, сияя. — Давай, шлюз вне протокола.

И Раст, плюнув на всё, что могло б с ними сделать начальство, забрался в кабину.

Армитаж вывел корабль за пределы родных локаторов и увёл его в гипер на несколько минут. Когда белые полосы перестали извиваться перед глазами, Раст печально-восхищённо уставился в полную звёзд пустоту.

— Неплохо, правда? — хмыкнул Армитаж, косясь из пилотского кресла.

— Давно уже думаю, что наших глупых войнушек Вселенная не заметит, — Раст проигнорировал его реплику. — Ну уничтожим мы планету или две, но образуются новые. Какой вообще смысл?

— Эй, не говори так, — Армитаж подался вправо и погладил Раста по руке.

— Я хотел, чтобы Вселенная запомнила меня. Когда-то хотел… Но теперь мы своими сражениями только заставляем её поскорее забыть о нас и навеки перестать создавать нам подобных. Мы уничтожаем слишком много. К чему мы придём?

— Отвернись от звёзд, посмотри на людей, — неожиданно поддержал Армитаж его тон, глухой и отстранённый. — Мы боремся за то, в чём сила и правда, я борюсь за становление Империи, сильной, могучей, вечно развивающейся. Единой. Я борюсь за людей, за их будущее, свободное будущее.

Они помолчали.

Раст тяжело кивнул, выдавив подобие улыбки.

— Ты больше не хочешь, чтобы Вселенная тебя помнила? — спросил Армитаж.

— Не думаю, что она когда-то этого хотела. Я ничего уже не могу ей дать.

Армитаж отстегнул ремень безопасности и подошёл к Расту. Тот закончил:

— Теперь я хочу, чтобы она запомнила тебя.

А потом они демонстративно занялись любовью среди звёзд, прямо перед носом этой самой Вселенной.

***  
— Вселенная запомнит нас! — жарко прошептал генерал Хакс в комлинк, зная, что Раст улыбнулся там, в штабе.

База «Старкиллер» испустила столб энергии уничтоженной звезды. Горнило ада разверзлось в небесах, пробило облака и устремило смерть сквозь пространство в далёкую, но достижимую теперь Хосниан.

Кто же знал, что Республиканское Сопротивление сумеет уничтожить главный козырь Первого Ордена!

Колоссальные потери, полный бардак и звенящая паника воцарились в мозгу генерала Хакса, но выше был приказ.

— Кайло Рен должен остаться в живых. Доставьте его ко мне, генерал.

А лейтенант Растин Коул пропал на разрушающейся планете. Хакс смог прочесть отчёты о потерях только через два дня, за которые с трудом сумел отделаться от ощущения липкой густой крови Рена на руках. Ту униформу дроиды так и не сумели отчистить.

Коула не было среди погибших.

— Я с трудом вспоминаю: мы ехали на мотоцикле, потом удар и темнота…

Раст, не открывая глаз, рассказывал врачу, что случилось, но в голове был трясущийся пол базы, ор сирены и мигающее аварийное освещение.

— Мит цел?

— Армитаж Хакс? С ним всё в порядке. А вам надо отдыхать.

Свет, пробивающийся сквозь веки, погас, и Раст решился посмотреть.

Он висел в пустоте, чёрной и густой, как смола. Прямо перед ним была белая точка. Потом появилась ещё одна, голубая. За ней красная, опять белая, и круговорот звёзд вспыхнул перед глазами. Раст увидел планету: зелёную и голубую, с завихрениями облаков. Где-то там был Мит, его лисёнок…

Но планета была целиком белая, с одним внимательным чёрным зрачком. Генерал Хакс стоял перед штурмовиками.

— Этот день знаменует конец Республики! — услышал Раст в памяти.

Что из этого было сном? База «Старкиллер»? Городок Шугар-Лэнд на задворках Техаса? Растин завис в чёрной прозрачной пустоте между двумя мирами, в каждом из которых у него была целая жизнь, работа и странная, неправильно прекрасная любовь.

Армитаж Хакс.

Напарник, генерал, рыжик, сэр, Мит, Митти, Армитаж.

Он был и там, и там. Он был тем, ради чего из пустоты хотелось выбраться. Он был, и Раст пошёл бы на всё, чтобы найти его.

Несмотря на завал работы, генерал Армитаж Хакс забегал на часок каждый день, жертвуя сном и приёмами пищи. Он чувствовал, что если бы пропустил хоть один, то мог никогда больше не увидеть Раста. Возможно, у этих ощущений было не больше общего с реальностью, чем у Кайло Рена, рвущегося на тренировки и раз за разом рвущего швы, — с терпением, но проверять Хакс не хотел.

— Расти, я жду.

Хакс сидел на стуле у капсулы с бактой и жадно всматривался в преждевременно постаревшее лицо. Под левым ухом должен был остаться шрам от ожога, из шеи торчал катетер, русые волосы за месяц успели отрасти, а усов и бороды не было только потому, что они мешали бы плотному прилеганию кислородной маски. Хакс ухмыльнулся. Вот выйдет Раст из комы, он зароется в шелковистые пряди пальцами и запретит ему стричься.

— Лейтенант Коул, — негромко обратился он к капсуле. — Просыпайтесь скорее. Это приказ.

**Author's Note:**

> Работу можно оценить ещё вот тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8052510


End file.
